The Smiling Façade
by MeltingAngel
Summary: New city, new face, new life. Meet Harleen Quinzel, a controlling woman whose dreams is to pursue her career as a criminal psychiatrist. Things were going swimmingly until, getting assigned to Gotham's one and only Clown Prince Of Crime. Harley Quinn X Joker (Nolanverse)
1. Chapter 1

The Smiling Façade

Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own anything to do with Batman, The Joker, Harley Quinn etc.; they all belong to Bob Kane. Also, I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes only and will not be making any profit during the course of writing.**

_**Notes Beforehand;**_

**Now that I got all the legal stuff out of the way I can start. Okay, so being this is my first ever Fanfiction I haven't had a lot of experience, so please bear with me. I've been meaning to do a Harley Quinn fanfiction for ages, and since I've been coughing up my own blood for the past few weeks, I have a little time off Uni so I can finally get started.**

**I've seen a lot of fanfictions about how the Joker and Harley met, some decided to make Harley fall head over heels in love with him. Which is ok I guess but, I'm trying to make it realistic and I imagined the Nolanverse Harley a lot harder to woo. Also, I don't really imagine the Joker being interested in Harley because he's a sadistic killer, why would be into her? Anyhow, let's just see how this goes sorry about the ramblings.**

I sat there, gazing pointlessly at the slowly moving world below, the first time I realised that I was truly alone. I had never been out of a radius of 20 miles from my dad before and it started to affect me. Shaking the needy, immature thought out of my head, I needed to stay strong if I wanted to pursue my career as a psychiatrist.

When I sent the application, I had no intension that they would accept. I have no experience what so ever, only several years and thousand dollars gaining my PhD. The fact that my dad allowed it left me dazed. Only he knew how weak I really was.

After enduring another three tedious hours of fretting and holding back tears in a flying metal can of death. I finally arrived at the airport.

Half asleep, I stumbled over to the reception where I found a man with a card spelling my name incorrectly. I corrected him;

"It's spelt with a double E not an I, that spell Harlin."

I couldn't wait, could I? The inner control freak within me erupted within ten minutes.

My father was a huge motorbike fan, hence why my name is Harleen Quinzel. My farther pleaded but mother always refused to call me Harley, but everyone seems to anyway. Personally I don't mind it, in a funny way it always made me feel a part of a group, although I never was.

The man holding the card simply apologised with a hint of annoyance, and then led me to a yellow cab. Clinging onto my bag anxiously, observing the passing buildings, the graffiti portrayed left me more on an edge. Some had splurges of colours; others had more of a darker appeal. The city almost had a mythological atmosphere.

Traveling through Gotham, we arrived outside a shabby and aged house. No wonder why it was so cheap, the place was falling to pieces. But to tell the truth, the entire city needed putting back together. What could've put it to this state?

The creaking floorboards of my porch shook me out of my daydream. The cab that brought me to my destination drove away with a screech of the wheels. He was probably going easy with me, looking at the state of me.

I stepped inside slowly, expecting something to come jumping out at me. I could never let my guard down in this city. Saying that, a 5'5, shaking blonde isn't very intimidating more like tempting to rape.

Sluggishly, I trailed up to my new bedroom and collapsed. Exploring my new haunted house could wait another day; I needed some rest before starting my new adventure alone.

I woke up with a jolt, feeling painful vibrations from my phone in my jeans, where I always kept them. SHIT! It was dad I completely forgot about him. I was meant to phone him after I arrived.

"Harley! Where the hell have you been!?" He exclaimed in a panicked voice.

Dad's been smothering me ever since mum died. No matter how much he tries to hide it, he's not the same without her.

"I'm so sorry, I was really tired. I could barely think" I said in a calm, collected voice. I'm usually the one to calm everyone down. Maybe that's why I decided to become a psychiatrist. I like to understand people, know their reasons for their actions.

It took several attempts to calm my farther down, before I could finally get him to hang up. If I hung up, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I fell back into my bed, groaning at my stupidity. I lay there for a bit, before collecting myself to make myself some breakfast before heading out. I opened my cupboard door to find... Nothing. What did I expect? To open the door and find full course meal? I guess I'm skipping breakfast for today then.

I never really noticed the interior of my house until now. It wasn't all that bad, from what I expected. The kitchen was well lit, and as far as furniture goes it was pretty stylish to tell the truth. And that went for the rest of the house too. The only thing that bothered me was the cracked mirror in the lounge. I'm very superstitious, it needed to be moved.

I glanced at the clock and to my dismay; it told me I had an hour to get ready before my first day at work.

In a rushed daze I scrambled through the furniture, up to my suit case to get my work clothes. Only then I realised, I hadn't had a shower. I was still the sticky, sweaty mess I was before collapsing on the bed. I ran towards the bathroom and started stripping my clothes off, before jumping in the shower. The steam rose to the top, as I jumped out and started to dry myself. Planning ahead, I kept my clothes that I was going to change into outside the room.

After applying makeup, brushing my hair and grabbing my bag, I stared at my reflection in the cracked mirror. My hair was a faded blonde with intense streaks from previous dyeing. My stern expression frightened me a little; I relaxed and recognised the wide-eyed face that was always portrayed. My trousers and shirt hugged around my small frame perfectly, I wasn't curvy, but I had a decent figure. I wore trousers because I didn't want to look like a slut on the first day, I didn't want people to talk.

I looked like someone I knew, someone familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked like... My mother. When she was younger, she used to stare at her reflection and motivate herself before going to work.

I took a deep breath and said;

"I am Quinzel, no matter what happens today I will try to achieve my greatest, to the best of my abilities."

Remembering the quote my mother used to say. I turned round and began my new life in the city of Gotham.

Remembering to bring the address to my new workplace. I handed it to the taxi driver, who gave me a questioning glare.

"Is this address right, miss?" He asked. I stared back dumbfounded.

"Positive, why would I lie about that?" I answered bluntly

He got the message; he shot back a few centimetres and began to drive away from my tattered house.

The look he gave me wasn't reassuring, I didn't know much about Gotham, and I didn't research because I didn't think it was needed. As we drove past the modern, safe buildings I began to feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn't until we drove past the wreckage of a hospital I got the shivers, the disaster looked recent. The cab shook as the car drove up to the place where I would be working from now on.

It looked old-fashioned compared to the rest of the city. The metal railings gave it an edge, that a girl/woman like me was not welcomed.

'Arkham Asylum'

_**Ending notes;**_

**Sorry it's a small chapter, it's just to see how things go. Don't worry I will be including the Joker in this soon.**

**Please review since it would be very helpful to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far (Emma,) it means a lot! Sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes in this one, I wrote it whilst on a bus.**

The car's wheels screeched as it drove away, leaving me in my own world. I stepped closer to the building shaking uncontrollably. I was admiring the architecture until a stroke of lightning distracted me. Flashes of blue and white lit the environment giving it more of an eerie appeal. Only then I realised I was getting soaked by the steaming rain.

Clinging onto the pillar in exhaustion, the asylum's doors swung open and a man with a face of pure fury gushed past and pushed me onto the floor. I could only gaze up to see the remaining staff. Some looked disappointed, some disgusted. None but one noticed me in the flooded and shrivelled flour-beds, shivering.

"Oh my god, are you ok!?" Asked a tall man, towering over me with his brunette locks and green eyes.

"Uh...yeah, I think so." I claimed, unsure on the current events.

I shrugged off any negative feelings towards the workplace and made my way inside with the help of the woman. The inner walls were all panelled with white and blue tiles. I only caught a glimpse at the inmates, they all wore orange. I almost felt sorry for them... Almost. They sat in their cells some shaking, others muttering. I turned away quickly not being able to stomach any longer, I caught myself staring at the man's bruise on her arm around me.

"Do you mind me asking how you got that?" I asked hoarsely. I don't know what got a hold of me; I don't usually nose in other people's business. But, it intrigued me; he was a well groomed man a few years older than me. I didn't imagine him getting his bruise by falling over or in a hockey game.

"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with them yet" he smiled weakly.

Deal with what, a pack of wolves? My sympathy for the inmates completely reversed in a matter of seconds. Shouldn't they be chained up? Strapped down? Anything! Leaving murderous criminals walk about freely in their cell, is by far the most idiotic idea ever. Leaving my thoughts argue with each other changed my expression on my face and left the man chuckling.

"You're a weird one aren't you?" he continued chuckling, sitting me down. I only smiled faintly and I began to giggle lightly myself. I looked a mess; shaking not from fear but from the lack of heat and nerves.

"I betta get cleaned up before meeting the rest of the staff, I don't want to give a bad impression." I said and smiled giddily.

I shook my way to the restrooms. They looked exactly the same as the rest of the building a part from the cubicles. I looked at my reflection again, but the image that looked back had makeup stains spread across my face. The stern and strong minded face I portrayed didn't come across as that. I looked drunk as I brushed my hair underneath the hand dryer. I washed the makeup off my face and replaced it with another layer of fresh colours and shades.

I didn't look as perfect as I did before. But, I looked better. Fixing the final little flaws, I stepped out and walked over to the man who rescued me. I didn't notice before but he was actually quite attractive.

"Much better!" he said with a smile of gold.

"I feel so rude, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Jamie"

"I should be the one apologising or thanking, you didn't need to be so kind. My name's Harley by the way." I said, then noticing the staff from earlier on approaching us. I panicked and retreated a few steps towards the vending machine.

The man at the front didn't seem to take his eyes off him. He was even taller at least half a foot, but then again everyone seems bigger than me with my small frame. I looked at Jamie signalling to him as he stood up the man began to speak to him.

"Where have you been, ?"

He said his voice had a hint of distress. I glanced up and saw his hairline reseeding, he was probably in his early thirties but it aged him about ten.

"I was helping our new doctor; she fell over when rushed past." He answered sincerely and calm.

At last I managed to get his attention and he looked right in my direction. His amber, distressed eyes felt like they were burning through my skull. As I stepped forwards to greet he pushed away from Ingrid, then approached me.

"You must be , you came just in time we're in need of a new doctor, do you mind seeing your newest patient in cell 504" If I could guess correctly he was stating about the doctor storming past me.

Rage and angst filled Jamie's eyes as he blurted;

"Sir, she only arrived an hour ago and she's shivering cold!"

To see a man with such a natural ease, lose it like that worried me. What infuriated me was I felt at home again, people constantly sticking up for me. People don't expect me to be tough or smart because of my blonde hair and blue eyes. They always underestimate me; I've never had a real challenge before. Even at school I was always chosen last not because they didn't like me, but it was because of my weak appearance. They always made stories how I snuck answers to test under my shirt, so they wouldn't dare to look. As the years past the stories got more explicit and disturbing.

"There are no exceptions; we weren't easy when you first arrived!" His voice rose then glancing down to my eyes. He trusted me that I liked. Even though I didn't see any other woman around, it didn't bother me. But then it was the only woman here, sending me dripping wet in a locked room with unpredictable men, who hasn't seen a woman in who knows was a bit stupid. No, I can't think like that, I am a strong woman and not going to be taken advantage of.

Before I knew it, I was led to the cell with Jamie at my side with a clipboard in my hands. This was happening to soon, but was going to happen sooner or later.

"We gave you a pet killer; to start you off, don't worry about him trying to stab you to death." Jamie chuckled lightly and opened the door.

I was definitely new compared to the others; I didn't find their dark humour funny at all. Maybe, I'll pick it up. And with that I sat on a chair, opposite him flinching at his every breath. I was reading his records, he was really fucked up. He managed to mutilate his pet budgie, dissect a cat and put a hamster in a microwave. Most doctors go straight to questions. But, for some reason I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Quinzel and I'll be asking you some questions" I paused I didn't know why, I wasn't expecting an answer.

Coming back to earth I began asking the questions;

"So you have a trend of making animals suffering, when you were a child did you have a pet?" I asked all of a sudden I eased and mind came back on track for the first time since school.

"I didn't, but my neighbour did." He shuffled further. His breathing pattern became irregular he was clearly uncomfortable. I placed a hand on his arm; he flinched at first but then eased. I risked it then, but the humanity in me reached out and I felt an urge to do so.

"Do you mind continuing?" I asked, what was I doing he was a criminal, I shook my head and straighten up with my stern expression portrayed on my face once again as I listened to his story;

"One day, me and my younger sister Margret went to the park. Our mother needed space because she worked at home. I looked after Margret most of the time she was three at the time. After we got home, I saw my mother and sister in the garden weeding the plants. I wanted to join them but the door was jammed. No matter how much I pried, it wouldn't budge. The next thing I remembered, the Rottweiler that should've been chained up got loose. It broke through the bushes at gnawed my mother and sister... t-to death" I sat in awe as a tear rolled down his face.

At this point I didn't care that he was a criminal. I truly and utterly felt sorry for him but, slightly overjoyed. My first test was successful. The moment we had was ruined by the sound of the clarkson and the door opened. The sight of Jamie brought me back to reality

As I stepped out, I was greeted by the sound of applause. I couldn't help but smile proudly. I was in a haze of excitement;

"That's the fastest I've ever seen getting them to spill the beans like that!" The voice sounded familiar, it was the man from earlier. Later then I found out he was the 'top boss' of Arkham, .

I was so proud, my first challenge went perfectly. It should be all downhill from here... Right?

After all the praise I received, I went to the staff room to sit down for a bit. I was in touching distance of the door, but the familiar sound of my name brought my attention as I placed my ear towards the door.

"Do you really believe Blondie got her PhD that easily?" Said one man.

"Probably, but with a help of a low-cut top and a mini-skirt" said another, then a roar of laughter followed.

In rage, I kicked open the door and glared intensely at the group of men sniggering. At the sight of me they quietened and coughed awkwardly. I stormed over to their table they quickly scattered away. Alone, in the room after the lack of sleep and the excitement I felt my eyes become dry and heavy, and I fell into a slumber.

When I woke up, the bright lit room was now dark and eerie. The light I imagined leaking through the cracks of the door, were replaced with nothing. I was puzzled, I couldn't have been asleep that long surely, besides who would leave me here all alone? Standing up I began pinching myself, I've had weirder dreams before. No, this was definitely real.

I approached the door that I previously kicked with rage. Opening it slowly, it seemed to creak much louder in the night. The volume of the mutterings and mumbles increased as I walked down the corridor. The thing that didn't grasp me, that the security was nowhere to be seen. I quickly paced towards the exit, with a hint of panic.

It was locked... Great. Hopelessly I slithered down the wall, oblivious to the inmates teasing me as I groaned in frustration. The second day in Gotham and I locked myself in an asylum! Wonder what will happen tomorrow.

I sat there for a moment, trailing my eyes sluggishly across the everlasting corridor, to spot a cell. Different from the others, in a particular way. It was a lonely cell; it didn't have any others attached to it. Out of curiosity, I stood up and made my way sheepishly, towards the cell that intrigued me so much.

As I slowly approached the cell the teasing eased to silence.

My body going into auto-pilot, I pressed my nose against the window and I looked inside the room. I thought it was bare; it was so dark you couldn't make anything out.

That was when I saw him, in the shadows it was hard to make out his slender body. His head facing the wall had turned, and looked in my direction. Out of disgust, I stepped back. He had a ragged scar of what looked like a smile, I squealed when he plunged forwards towards the door. I was so relieved that there were chains restraining him.

"What's wrong l'il puppy? Can't find your way home?" He said in a distinctively mocking voice.

I held back a comeback, as I knew he would outwit me. I turned around and ran towards the staff room again, followed by his madding cackles.

I locked the staff room door, unbelievably the safest room in the building. I collapsed on the floor weeping myself to sleep, once again.

"Harley? Harley!? Wake up!"

It was Jamie who was shouting at me, shaking me back and forth. After regaining my senses, I pushed him away and brushed the dirt off my work clothes. I was in no mood to be playing nice. I had just realised that I spent the entire night in the asylum. Two days in a row now, I needed to get some decent rest. Nothing felt real anymore, it was more of a haze. As I opened the door, the sight of made me gasp.

"Miss Quinn? Just the person I was looking for!" His pleasant tone disturbed Jamie and we glared at each other cautiously.

"Me and the other doctors agreed that you deserve more of a challenge, than dealing with pet murders" he said, I paused and raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"You can have the day off, to prepare and freshen up for tomorrow. You'll be dealing with The Joker" he continued and began to run from the door frame.

"Gotta rush, see you tomorrow!"

And with that he was gone, followed by Jamie running and cursing behind him. Managing to catch up with him, he began cursing and saying things like "She only arrived yesterday", "He'll crack her like a twig". Their banters became muffled as they continued to walk further down the corridor.

I felt like a little girl again, not understanding the situations. He was only sticking up for me what was about to come, but I needed this challenge. It would have to wait 'till tomorrow. I walked towards the exit that was locked several hours ago. And reached for my phone and called the taxi once again. Too tired to care, I threw my shoes in the cab and slammed the door as we drove away.

Who was 'The Joker' anyway?

**A/N: I know things are going slow; I just want to build up the tension.**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, keep them up!**


End file.
